bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
BioShock Jack is given a wide arsenal of weapons in BioShock, ranging from several types of firearms to genetic alterations. Ranged weapons can be upgraded at Power to the People stations. Plasmids Plasmids are genetic alterations that can be used as devastating offensive and defensive weapons. They are found, obtained, or bought with ADAM throughout the course of the game. They are special serums made from processed ADAM that introduce special stem cells to replace normal ones, allowing for genetic modification and real time mutation, granting special abilities. Plasmids are powerful, but excessive use of them helped to bring about the downfall of Rapture. Jack has a limited number of slots for actively equipped Plasmids. The player can change his currently equipped Plasmids at a Gene Bank. The player may purchase additional slots and select Plasmids at a Gatherer's Garden. Their use requires a supply of EVE. Wrench The Wrench is the first weapon and the only melee weapon Jack acquires in the game (unless the putter used in a single cut scene is counted). The design is based on a 2.5" pipe wrench. It is the only weapon in the game that cannot be upgraded, but there are a number of Physical Tonics and Combat Tonics that enhance Jack's combat ability with the Wrench. When properly equipped with these tonics, the Wrench has the highest damage per second of any weapon in the game. Big Daddies can also be successfully defeated with it, but they are highly resistant to melee damage. Some Splicers also carry a wrench and will drop it when killed. These wrenches can then be picked up like any other weapon a Splicer drops. However, there is no apparent reason for doing this, as the Wrench has no ammunition. The Wrench is also an excellent weapon choice in order to conserve ammunition for other weapons. Pistol The Pistol is the first ranged weapon acquired in the game. It is based on the Webley Mk IV revolver, chambered in .38 S&W. It has a good rate of fire, good range and accuracy, and does a moderate amount of damage. Its main weaknesses are the small clip size and ammo capacity. However, the damage and clip size can both be increased with upgrades at a Power to the People station, making the Pistol a far more effective weapon. Ammo for the Pistol is abundant for the first half of the game, making it a choice weapon for many scenarios. Ammo * .38 Caliber Standard Rounds - Moderate amount of piercing damage. * .38 Caliber Armor-piercing Rounds - Moderately high amount of piercing damage. Very effective against armored targets, such as Big Daddies, Security Bots, and Turrets. * .38 Caliber Antipersonnel Rounds - Moderately high amount of piercing damage. Very effective against Splicers. Machine Gun The Machine Gun is the second ranged weapon acquired in the game. It is based on the 1928 Thompson "Chicago Typewriter" submachine gun. It fires a rapid spray of bullets, each doing a moderate of damage. Its main weaknesses are heavy recoil and low accuracy at long range. However, the damage can be increased and the recoil reduced with upgrades at a Power to the People station, increasing the Machine Gun's effectiveness. The Machine Gun has high clip and ammo reserve capacities, and ammo is widely abundant throughout the game. Ammo * .45 Caliber Standard Rounds - Moderate amount of piercing damage. * .45 Caliber Antipersonnel Rounds - Moderately high amount of piercing damage. Very effective against Splicers. * .45 Caliber Armor-piercing Rounds - Moderately high amount of piercing damage. Very effective against armored targets, such as Big Daddies, Security Bots, and Turrets. Shotgun The Shotgun is the third ranged weapon acquired in the game. It is based on 1950 Remington 870 shotgun. It it fires a wide burst of pellets with high damage that are most effective at a short range. Its main weaknesses are ineffectiveness at long range, a low chamber capacity, and a slow rate of fire. However, the damage and the rate of fire can be increased with upgrades at a Power to the People station, making the Shotgun even more powerful. The Shotgun has a high ammo reserve capacity, and ammo is common throughout the game. Ammo * 00 Buck - High amount of piercing damage with wide spread. * Electric Buck - High amount of electric damage with wide spread that stuns on impact. * Exploding Buck - High amount of fire damage with wide spread that ignites enemies and objects on impact. Grenade Launcher The Grenade Launcher is the fourth ranged weapon acquired in the game. It is a custom assembly of household and commercial parts. It fires grenades that do high damage and have an wide splash damage radius. They are fired at an arc, making targeting at long range require some estimation. Its main weaknesses are a low ammo cartridge capacity, a slow rate of fire, and the potential for collateral damage. However, the damage can be increased and immunity to collateral damage can be gained with upgrades at a Power to the People station, further increasing the usefulness of the Grenade Launcher. The Grenade Launcher has a low ammo reserve capacity, and ammo is somewhat rare throughout the game. Ammo * Frag Grenades - High amount of piercing damage with large explosive radius. Frag grenades will bounce off objects and surfaces, and explode after a short delayed fuse or on impact with an enemy. * Proximity Mines - High amount of piercing damage with large explosive radius. Mines adhere to objects and surfaces, and explode when an enemy is in close proximity. * Heat-seeking RPG's - High amount of piercing damage with large explosive radius. RPG's will seek enemies when fired, especially enemies that are set aflame. Chemical Thrower The Chemical Thrower is the fifth ranged weapon acquired in the game. It is a custom assembly of household and commercial parts. It fires a straight, continuous stream of chemical substance as ammo is consumed. Its main weaknesses are a slow reload time, ineffectiveness and long range, and a very high rate of ammo consumption. However, the effective range can be increased and ammo consumption rate decreased with upgrades at a Power to the People station, making the Chemical Thrower a highly efficient weapon. The Chemical Thrower has high ammo cartridge and reserve capacities, but ammo is somewhat rare throughout the game. Ammo * Napalm - Moderate amount of fire damage that ignites all enemies and objects in contact, except in water. * Liquid Nitrogen - Freezes all enemies and objects in contact. * Electric Gel - Moderate amount of electric damage that stuns all enemies in contact, with additional damage to enemies in water. Crossbow The Crossbow is the final ranged weapon acquired in the game. It is based on the Morris Model M Crossbow. It fires a single bolts with high damage that are effective at any range. Bolts that are fired sometimes do not break on impact, allowing them to be recovered and reused. Its main weaknesses are a slow rate of fire and reload time. The damage can be increased and the chance that a bolt will break can be reduced with upgrades at a Power to the People station, making the Crossbow an efficient weapon with nearly limitless ammo. The Crossbow has a high ammo reserve capacity, but ammo is rare throughout the game. Ammo * Steel-tip Bolt - High amount of piercing damage. * Incendiary Bolt - High amount of fire damage and can ignite enemies and objects on impact. * Trap Bolt - High amount of piercing damage. Wire is released after impact, creating an electrified trap. Causes high electric damage. Research Camera The Research Camera does no damage itself, but it is a deadly addition to the arsenal. It is equipped the same way as a weapon, and can be used to take pictures that unlock biological weaknesses and hidden secrets about every Splicer, security machine, and Big Daddy. In each tree, there are 5 levels of research that require increasingly more photos to complete. On levels 1, 3, and 5, a permanent damage boost is applied against that enemy, with the exception of Little Sisters (which give a small health/EVE bonus at each research level up). At level 1, attacks do 10% more damage. At level 3, attacks do 25% more damage. At level 5, attacks do 45% more damage. In addition, researching yields various Gene Tonics and other bonuses that are extremely useful. Ammo * Film - You can carry up to 100 film at a time. BioShock 2 The First Big Daddy will be able to wield weapons and Plasmids simultaneously. The Drill is used for melee attacks, and the Rivet Gun for ranged attacks. The Rivet Gun will have different ammo types. Category:Weapons